ROX Pictures Network
ROX Pictures Network, now referred to as RPN, is a Robloxian specialty channel created and owned by ROX Pictures. RPN is dedicated to music-related programs, pop and youth culture. The channel is geared towards teenagers between 14 and 18 years old. RPN is thought of as, and is known to be, (the) "MuchMusic of Roblox" due to MuchMusic's strong influence on RPN. History As a generalist network (2011-2013) ROX Pictures Network was launched January 1, 2011 as a broadcast network for The Jonathanroxcp Show. The network soon picked up many shows from ROX Partners including The Ninjaflakes Show,'' The ProNite Show'', and The Ccooll Show. RPN was located at Stage 1 of the ROX Pictures Studios and moved to its current location in August 2013. As a music station (2013-present) After The Jonathanroxcp Show ended in May 2013, RPN announced a month later that it would be changing its format from being a broadcast network to a specialty music station. The format change was done to simplify RPN operations. RPN's music station format was inspired and influenced by MuchMusic, a music television station in Canada. At first, the network only aired one program under its new format, Today's Top 5, but as of February 2014, RPN started airing new original and acquired series for broadcast. RPN's current music station fomat continues to be heavily influenced by MuchMusic's format from 2010-2012. The similarities in RPN's logo, on-air branding, studio designs, and show titles can all be easily spotted. However, there are no plans to adopt the current format or on-air branding used by Much. On March 13, 2015, RPN pulled all of its content from Ustream. It is unknown what this means for the network. Logos The first logo for RPN was the letters "RPN" colored in blue with the words "ROX Pictures Network" under it. The second logo was introduced on May 24, 2011 with a new font and a darker tone of blue. In September 2011, RPN launched a new simplistic and multi-colored logo which removed the words "ROX Pictures Network". The original version of RPN's current logo was launched on August 1, 2013 to signify the format change from a broadcast network to a music station. The logo was single-colored with a modified font; designed to mimic MuchMusic's 2013 logo. On July 31, 2014, RPN updated its logo by adding colors similar to the 2011 logo. The updated logo mimics MuchMusic's colorful 2011 logo and comes with minor on-air changes, most noticably a new dynamic information banner added next to the RPN bug. The previous single-colored logo is now used as an alternative logo. Starting at the beginning of 2015, RPN introduced its own version of ending credits for shows. Firstlogo.png|Logo used before May 24, 2011, seen here at the end of The Jonathanroxcp Show. Secondlogo.png|Second logo, used from May 24, 2010 until September 10, 2011, again shown as a title card. RPN2011.png|Logo used from September 2011 until July 31, 2013. RPNBlack.png|The original version of the current logo, used from August 2013 to July 2014. This logo coincided with the network's relaunch as a music channel. RPNcoloured-wiki.png|The current logo, similar to the 2011-2013 logo but with the font from the previous logo. Programming RPN's lineup includes original programming produced at ROX facilities and acquired shows from other networks. *''NEW.ROBLOX.LIVE., RPN's flagship music show featuring interviews and music videos. *Today's Top 5, five music videos with one common theme are counted down. *PlaceView, a place review series created and hosted by SuperLemonade for RN. '' *''Degrassi: The Next Generation, a groundbreaking series with controversial storylines that brings light to issues affecting teens today. *Lemon '' Late night programming Programs that are deemed inappropriate for young kids are shown at night. *''RapCity Top 5'' (currently on trial run) *''Eye Candy (from MTV) Video Blocks *''VideoFlow, RPN's main music block which features mainstream hits. *''RPNvibe, RPN's late night urban music block featuring unedited R&B, hip-hop, and rap music videos. Former programming *The Jonathanroxcp Show'' *''roTalk'', an entertainment show that was supposed to air on RPN as well as other specially selected networks. VJs The in-house personalities for RPN are known as "VJs". The term was created by MTV in the US and has since become a staple of music network programming. RPN VJs are responsible for announcing, hosting shows, and introducing videos. RPN is always looking for new VJs and guest hosts for shows. Current RPN personalities *Jonathanroxcp Category:Networks